Her Eggcelency
is a Rank S, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Her Eggcelency is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale skin. She has long, white hair with the bottom part being chiffon white. Her eyes are golden-yellow with red eye shadow. Her eyebrows are small and thick. Her Eggcelency wears a red ribbon neck collar, a salmon pink kimono held by a red obi with a pale indigo rope, and a red crown. She rests on a cracked eggshell, and several fragments of said eggshell can be found floating around her head. Her Eggcelency is seen holding a small egg yolk with a face. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The following steps will only work in Japanese copies of Yo-kai Watch 3. # Befriend Her Eggcelency in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble ''to unlock an option in the menu titled Download Code 2. # In ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, head to Lambert Post Office or Skycutter Post Office and enter the code for Her Eggcelency from Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. The player will receive the Wobbly Egg. # Head to the sukiyaki restaurant in New Yo-kai City and talk to Her Eggcelency. She will challenge the player to a battle where she can be befriended. If the player fails to befriend Her Eggcelency, the player will have to wait until the next day for another chance at befriending her. The following steps will only work in international copies of Yo-kai Watch 3. # Scan the QR Code* for the Wobbly Egg at Piggleston Bank or Acornia Bank. # Head to the sukiyaki restaurant in New Yo-kai City and talk to Her Eggcelency. She will challenge the player to a battle where she can be befriended. If the player fails to befriend Her Eggcelency, the player will have to wait until the next day for another chance at befriending her. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Complete the daily mission Her Eggcelency's Test to get a Wobbly Egg. The Wobbly Egg will take the player to a map called Wobbly Egg's Room. In Wobbly Egg's Room, there is a single stage with Her Eggcelency on it. If the player fails to befriend Her Eggcelency on this stage, the player will need to use another Wobbly Egg for another chance at befriending her. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |30-105|-|Single enemy}} |70-112|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|6 =An abundance of egg nutrients bestow a big boost to STR.|Single ally}} }}|155-232|-|Random squares|Egg is quite literally on the face of anyone these yolks randomly hit!}} }}||-|6 =After fainting recover HP one time only.}} Soul Yo-kai Watch 3 Etymology Tamago no Kimi's design is a wordplay on , with the kanji for "yolk" being a homophone for . "Her Eggcelency" is a pun with "egg" and "her excellency," an honorific style given to certain high-level officers of a sovereign state or members of an aristocracy. "Oeuxcellence" is the same portmanteau than English, but with the French words : "Oeuf" (Egg) and "Excellence" for (Excellency). "Yemajestad" combines "Yema" (Yolk) and "Majestad" (Majesty). Trivia * Due to text limitations her name is shortened to "Eggcelency". * If the player uses the code for Her Eggcelency in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi or Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, the player will receive Crank-a-kai coins instead of the Wobbly Egg. *With the reveal of the shut down of Wibble Wobble's servers, it was unknown how this Yo-kai will be obtainable in an international release of Yo-kai Watch 3 (as having a copy of PuniPuni was required to obtain them) until Level 5 released a QR code that could be used to claim the Wobbly Egg. *Her "random" nicknames are Amber, Georgia, Yolky, and Celeste. In Other Languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sukiyaki Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai